


How to raise a fire-breathing....?

by ernads



Category: Jewish Legend & Lore
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/pseuds/ernads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one finds surprising things on wintery nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to raise a fire-breathing....?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



It was one of the most stormy days since the start of the season; Torrents of rain, (with the occasional hail) and intense winds.

Shalom would have liked nothing better but to stay home, snug and warm, with a cat cuddled against his legs and his wife beside him. Instead, he found himself braving the weather, back from yet another call to ER. It was just his luck to be on shift on a lovely night. Life can be so unfair sometimes.

The streets were empty, due to both the storm and the late hour, and rather quite. He walked swiftly, eager to reach home as quickly as possible.

He was almost home when a soft whimper, barely audible over the rain, rose to his ears. It came from the bushes just a few meters ahead.

With a deep, martyred sigh, Shalom drew near to investigate.

And than he stopped. And _stared_.

There, under a bush, lay the most pathetic looking baby dragon. He was tiny – no more than a single meter in size. He lay curled into a little ball, with his black tail wrapped around him. An improvised blanket on his part, perhaps? (it sure looked long enough)

Shalom was dazed, and with good reason. How did the little creature end up here? It's not every day one finds a baby dragon in one’s back yard.

And what will he do with it now? He really didn’t want to leave the dragon behind, not in this weather. Even with what little he knew of Dragon Lore, he knew that Dragons are creatures of Fire and Heat. They despise cold.

However, what will he do with a Dragon at home? He had a hectic work, a wife, 4 children and a cat already. Also, he was traditional - and his wife was even more traditional than he was. It was easy enough to figure Kosher food for his cat – but what did he knew about Dragons? Did Dragons even _have_ Kosher food?

Also, there was the little issue of the fire. It’s a known fact that all dragons are Fire Breathers. It’s almost a compulsion for them, even for the sentient ones who can control themselves better. What will he do on Shabbat? It really won’t do to have little bursts of fire all over the place. But suppressing the impulse for too long can be really uncomfortable for dragons, and that was just plain _wrong_. 

No, it won't do. He will just call 100 and ask them to collect the Dragon and take care of him, and that’s that. His Civic duty will be done. 

However, just before he turned away, the baby uncoiled himself just a little bit. The black head rose on a long neck. Bright, green eyes looked forlornly into his. There was silent plea in those eyes.  
Shalom froze. There was no way, no way at all he can turn away from that look. It will just hunt him for the rest of his life. 

“OK, Buddy, you win”, he told him. “I really have no idea what will we do with you, or what to feed you, or even how long we will keep you. But at least for now you are coming home with me”

He bent down and started to reach out for the Dragon. And then stopped- there were a few ground rules to establish here. 

“The wife is gonna have a fit and sent the both of us to Azazel. You know that, do you?”?

 _At least it will be warm there, yes?_ Was whispered in his mind.

“Yes, that’s for certain, you little Tahsit”, Shalom laughed. It was obvious now that this dragon was sentient and has mental abilities. That would make things both more difficult and that much easier. 

“Look here Baby, here’s what I suggest” he went on. “ For now, we are going to take you home and warm you, and you will just have to eat what we have at home.”

 _I can deal with that_

"Regarding the Fire on Shabat and proper Kosher food for you - that is, should you charm the Wife enough so that she will want you long term…”

_Don’t you worry about that, that’s my part of the deal_

“Oh, hush for a moment and let me finish.”

Silence.

“Thanks. Anyhow, regarding all the long term Halaca issues - we will go to the Rabi together and talk. See what she says. What say you?”

. 

There was a very visible grin on the Dragon's face now. His fave nearly split in two.

“However, buddy, there are rules for you, you hear?”

Slump. _What_

No chewing of furniture, and the cat is _not_ your toy. She is bigger than you now, but not for long. 

Whine. _No playing with kittie? Pleassssseee. I will not harm her, will be good!_

“G! You will be twice her size in no time. No playing with kitty, you will frighten her.”

There was a moment of silence, and then a resigned _All right, I promise_ rose to his mind. 

Than: _What did you call me?_

“G. That just feels like the right name for for you, buddy. But it’s up to you if you want to change it.”

 _Nononon G is good_.

Shalom laughed: “ All right G, now that it’s all decided, let’s go home now”.

He bent down and picked up the Dragon in his arms. G had signed contently and snuggled into him. He was fast asleep before they reached home.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the wonderful Jumbler discussion, מסכת דרקון  
> And also, by our Cat who looks (and acts sometimes) just like Toothless from How to Train your Dragon:. I swear, he even has the same bright green eyes:)


End file.
